


After Ink

by aokagacoffeelife



Category: Aokaga - Fandom, KnB, Kuroko no Basket, Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagacoffeelife/pseuds/aokagacoffeelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BASICALLY, this is just the smut of shooponthemoon's AU Inked that screamed at me to be written. So... for the actual plot part you should go read that (actually you should anyway, because tattoo artist Aomine is something I didn't know i couldn't live without)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shooponthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294764) by [shooponthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon). 



> Kagami flushed hot, shaking his head at Aomine’s arrogance, but entirely glad to have gotten a glimpse of more of the man’s delectable body. Grinning, Kagami undid his belt and quickly pulled off his pants, picking up his phone and laying on his bed to try and get a good angle of his underwear-clad ass, one that Aomine had been so obsessed with earlier on.
> 
> Two can play at that game.

It took more than a little struggling and playing the ‘balance game’. Finding a good position with proper lighting, holding a pose while also taking a picture; selfies were serious business, especially sexy selfies. After what seemed like forever and more than a few tries Kagami looked through his phone gallery and picked the one he liked best. He pressed SEND and waited.

Aomine’s phone went off, but it didn’t really matter since he was waiting (not so) patiently for a reply. _Was the picture a little too forward? Maybe he should have went for a ‘hi’ first?_ Aomine shrugged his muscular shoulders, dismissing the thoughts, no point in worrying about it after the fact. He opened the message and was immediately glad he went with the picture first. 

It was the redhead from earlier, except this time on his hands and knees. Which, if Aomine did say so himself, was a very good look for the man. He was in the middle of a bed and the picture gave a very clear, very amazing view of his ass (sadly) covered in tight blue briefs and wearing a tight white tank top pushed up slightly- showing his lower back and the temporary tattoo he himself had put there. Aomine made a mental note of maybe trying to convince him to actually give him a real tattoo some day. He had his legs spread just so, leading Aomine’s eyes to that perfectly round ass. He had gotten a nice grope in the parlor earlier but damn, after a moment of staring Aomine decided it was probably the best ass he’d seen.  
Kagami’s back was arched and he was looking back at the camera with a sexy and mischievous glint in his red eyes. The position he was in flexed his calves and thighs and even though his top half was covered the tank was tight enough to show the defined back muscles that hid there. So much muscle everywhere, he could almost imagine them rippling under his hands. Yep, Aomine was totally glad he sent the picture first. 

The blue haired man smirked, the game was on.

Kagami sat on his bed again a little nervous, taking pictures like this was always a little awkward at first. That feeling of “wow how ridiculous do I look right now??" was always there in the back of his mind. After a few minutes his phone alerted him of a message.  
The image he was greeted with was a downward angle, with Aomine looking up into the camera with his back to a full-size mirror. Kagami was really starting to like that haughty smirk. The angle of the camera gave a straight shot down his toned chest, to his torso, the abs sloping down into hip bones and leading the eye to a tan hand pulling at the same elastic as before, only letting a small glimpse of the base of his dick surrounded by neatly trimmed blue hair. Though frustrated at still not being given a full view, Kagami noted that the curtains matched the drapes and the absence of tan lines. The red briefs against his skin made it all the more obvious that this guy was all dark skin and lean muscle, Kagami licked his lips. Said skin was heavily tattooed, one that particularly caught his eye was a basketball merging into a human heart on his chest, about where his actual heart would be. The ball was a dark orange that subtly blended into deep red as the eye took in the design. The top half of the ball turning into purple pulmonary arteries and blue aorta. Kagami laughed but stared at the design for a long time, thinking that he might have found someone who was a bigger idiot over basketball than he was. Maybe. In the mirror’s reflection he was presented with deeply defined back muscles and the slope of his spine toward his lower back, right to a well toned ass. His upper back was covered with a tattoo of a panther trying to claw its way out of Aomine’s back. It’s mouth open baring it’s fangs. The tattoo gave a very real effect of jagged skin that had been cut into ribbons.

Aomine went to staring at the picture Kagami had sent him, noting even the smallest details he could make out. The arch of his back made the briefs ride down, where the smallest bit of his ass showed. He noted all the flexing that was going on in the image. Red hair dusted his legs. He hadn’t actually thought that was his natural hair colour, obviously he was wrong. His own briefs were starting to get a little tight, not only the image but the sexting game they were playing added to the rising temperature in the room. He absently wondered if Kagami was feeling the same heat... I mean he certainly hoped so. Otherwise this game could turn out embarrassing on his part. Before panic and his self consciousness kicked in he received another message. 

_Kagami: ur hotter under all that than I thought AND ur into basketball? Jackpot. Can I imagine you breathless and sweaty in a uniform, after we’ve had a one-one?_

_Aomine blinked and read the message again, and lightly laughed before texting back._

_Aomine: Depends. Can I imagine you breathless and sweaty in a locker room shower while we’re having a one-one? ... so ur into bball 2?  
_

Kagami raised an eyebrow.  
Aomine’s phone went off, this time it was another image and he groaned when he saw it. Kagami was sitting on his bed, thick thighs spread with a basketball sitting between his thighs, completely blocking his view, and red Jordans on his feet. Aomine knew his J’s, these weren’t casual and they weren’t cheap. Basically not something anyone would buy if they were only into fashion. The text included a message that said: 

_Kagami: Maybe a little._  
Aomine: IS THAT A SIGNED BALL AND DOES IT SAY MICHAEL JORDAN???  


Kagami snorted

_Kagami: niiice i’m spreading myself before you and you notice my signed basketball?_  
_Aomine: yeah that picture really isn’t fair though, I can’t take you naked AND a signed jordan ball. I call foul._  
_Kagami: up ur defence_  
_Aomine: you brought your A game_  
_Kagami: i invented the game  
_

Aomine laughed out loud at that.  
_Aomine: Ok. Let’s talk about other balls_

Kagami thought a second before typing:  
_Kagami: Ok. Let’s talk about us in that locker room shower with me on my knees sucking your balls while your hands are in my wet hair. Let’s talk about me licking from your balls all the way up your dick and sucking the head into my mouth..._

Aomine took a deep breath as he stroked himself through his briefs and sighed thinking about that very scenario. This game wasn’t going as he had planned, he had imagined himself being the seducer not the other way around. To be honest he was ready to jerk it right then, this guy was good.  
Kagami received another picture message. This time it was nothing but Aomine’s hand gripping his hard dick in his hand with a text attached  
_Aomine: this is what you’re doing to me, man_

Kagami liked what he was seeing. His penis was just as dark as the rest of him, like chocolate, and seeing what effect his pictures were having on the other man was a very powerful feeling.

__

__

__

Kagami: too bad it isn’t my hand there, gripping and twisting before teasing your slit with my tongue.

__  
__

__

Aomine groaned, he started to ask if Kagami was as turned on as he was but before he could send he received an image.  
There he was, layed out on his bed, propped up on his elbow with a very visible bulge and wet spot on his briefs and his hand cupping himself. They were pulled down just enough for red pubes to peak out. Aomine’s dick twitched at the sight and the thought of himself on top of all that sexy. He really was good.

Kagami practically ripped his underwear off after sending that picture. The release of pressure was a welcomed feeling. He threw his head back into his bed and stroked himself once, twice, running his thumb nail into his slit and letting out a shuddedring breath before forcing himself to stop. How was he this hard over a few pictures? Well, the guy was but still. His phone buzzed before he could give up on the game and jerk himself off. 

_Aomine: send me a pic of your hands_  
_Kagami stared at the message for a moment._  
_Kagami; LOL wtf??_  
_Aomine: I wanna kno what i’m imaginin around my dick right now  
_

Kagami stretched and rubbed his hands across his face. This was a sweet sort of torture. He angled his phone and snapped a picture.  
The picture Aomine received wasn’t exactly what he expected, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. The red head had three thick fingers in his mouth, drool running from his open mouth eyes staring lustily into the camera. The calluses on his hands caught Aomine’s eye, because he had the same. They came from years of handling a basketball. The message attached was just as arousing. 

 

_Kagami: it isnt really my hands ur imagining around your dick is it?_

 

Aomine groaned,  
_Aomine: it definitely isn’t what I’m imaging now. more like you between my legs, thrusting into your mouth._  
_Kagami: you can’t thrust if I hold your hips in place and take you in slowly, inch by inch, until you hit the back of my throat  
_

Aomine stroked his dick harder this time, fuuuuuck.  
Kagami licked his thumb and rubbed it across a nipple, the sensation mixed with him stroking his dick made him turn his head into the mattress and bite his lip. The images of Aomine’s body behind his closed eyes.

Aomine layed back on his bed and snapped a photo and pressed send.  
Kagami made an audible ‘mmm’ sound, the picture was Aomine’s dark body completely naked against white sheets with his hand around his dick, probably midstroke. Kagami could see his right bicep flexed and he gripped himself harder.

Aomine received a message and checked it his unoccupied hand and almost came.  
There was Kagami on his hands and knees again, only this time he was completely naked with two fingers knuckle deep in his ass. His head was thrown back and his mouth open. God bless the timer function. 

Aomine made a snap decision and pressed call, it was answered almost instantly by Kagami’s voice, husky from arousal.  
“Hi” Kagami’s voice was music to Aomine's ears. The background porno kind.  
“Hi yourself” Aomine stroked himself to that voice.  
“I’m close” there was a pause as Aomine heard Kagami softly moan “t-talk to me”  
Aomine’s breath hitched “Are you still fingering yourself, please say yes”  
Kagami let out a short laugh “Y-yeah, oh god you’re voice is so sexy”  
Aomine hummed into the phone, his strokes slowed so as not to end this too quickly. They were both so close but he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.  
“Are you imaging me, thrusting into you from behind?” Even if Kagami wasn’t imagining it Aomine certainly was now.  
“Nah” was the very blunt reply  
Aomine was more than slightly disappointed at this.  
Kagami continued “I’m imagining you under me -ah- me riding you, taking it so _so_ deep”  
Aomine moaned into the phone and his hand involuntarily sped up  
“Your mouth is filthy and I love it”  
“ShhhAH” Kagami let the phone drop onto the bed, switching to speaker, wrapping his hand more firmly around himself, stroking while he fucked himself on his fingers, imagining Aomine inside him.  
Aomine grunted “I’m about to cum, I can’t. That picture is all I can think about. I wanna be on top you so bad right now gripping your thighs and thrusting. M-making you hoarse from moanahng”  
Kagami groaned “I-i’m ... i’m aha i’m.... fuck me harder”  
Aomine made a deep sound in his throat, stroking himself harder and faster.  
“F-fuck... yeaAH"  
They both came at the same time, loudly moaning and gasping. It was like an explosion, all the built up tension released all at once. It had the makings of the perfect orgasm, but fell short since the other wasn’t actually there.

There was a pause in conversation while breaths were caught. Kagami was the first to speak “Thanks for not giving me an actual tattoo.”  
Aomine laughed tiredly and loudly  
“Yeah well. That wasn’t your style. There’s so many better designs that could go on you. Your body is basically the perfect canvas.”

Kagami either hummed or yawned  
Aomine figured the other was about to drop off into sleep, which was great because he was too.  
“You should meet me for coffee after work” Aomine heard himself say, distantly,  
Kagami stretched, “You should come over for dinner. By dinner I mean dinner but I also mean sex”  
Aomine heard himself say “Sounds good” before the line went quiet because both had succumbed to orgasm influenced sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a VERY long time, and my first contribution to the AoKaga fandom. UH hopefully not the last? 
> 
> Special thanks to shooponthemoon for her story and her permission to let me run with this smutty thing AND for beta'ing for me. 
> 
> And if you haven't yet go [read Inked](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4294764), because it is much more quality than mine.


End file.
